


Snowy Days

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cold, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Home, Snow, blizzard, stuck indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and El wind up having more company at home than expected as a blizzard rages outside in New York city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

“Damn. The snow’s not letting up at all, Elizabeth.” Neal said as he watched the radar, and-out of the corner of his eyes-the snow that was falling outside. Satchmo was watching the snow with his tail wagging, and Elizabeth sighed. 

“Peter’s going to be stuck at the office if he doesn’t hurry.”

“Diana said she’d wrangle him out if need be,” Neal returned comfortably, moving towards the kitchen. “Let’s see…hot soup for Peter?”

“We should make extra, in case Diana or Jones both stays here tonight, with as much snow as they’re calling for.” Elizabeth said, frowning. “I’ll go start getting the extra bedsheets   
and all ready.” 

“Let me help,” Neal said, abandoning the kitchen and following her. “How many snowstorms have you been through, anyway?” He asked, and Elizabeth laughed. 

“More than I can count, I think. Enough to know what to prepare for at the very least. How’s June doing?”

“She’s staying in Japan at the moment, with an old friend. I’m pretty sure it’s not snowing there,” Neal returned, with a chuckle. 

Elizabeth laughed again, and both paused in getting bedsheets out of the hall closet when a familiar voice came from the front doorway. 

“Mrs. Suit! Mr. Suit! Anyone home?!” 

“Moz?” Neal questioned, as the two came towards the living room. “What are you doing here?” 

Mozzie stomped onto the floor, getting snow flurries everywhere. Satchmo barked happily as he pounced at them, and Mozzie gave the dog an amused look. 

“I came in case Mrs. Suit and Mr. Suit were gone, to walk the dog. And check for bugs,” He added, glancing around the house nervously. 

“No bugs, Moz. Already checked,” Neal said with a knowing look. 

“You must be freezing,” Elizabeth added, grabbing his coat and hanging it up. “Would you like some hot tea? I just made a fresh batch, with Neal’s help.” She added. 

“Tea sounds delightful, Mrs. Suit. Is that Going Postal by Terry Pratchett I see?” He asked, eagerly. 

She smiled, and he quickly went to the sofa to grab the book.

“Satchmo’s already been taken care of,” Neal told him, as he parked next to Mozzie. “We’re prepping rooms in case Peter, Diana, and Jones are staying over. The blizzard looks like it’s going to be a nasty one.” 

“And you stuck here with Mrs. Suit, how positively dreadful,” Mozzie said with a roll of his eyes. 

Neal smirked. 

“We’re cooking dinner-hot soup. Onion and garlic.” He added, and Mozzie blinked and beamed. 

“My favorite! Are we doing crackers and cheese and things too? I happened to bring a nice bottle of red wine with me,” He pulled it out, and Neal blinked. 

“It must be frozen ice by now,” Neal said, taking it and moving towards the kitchen as Mozzie flipped through the book. 

“Probably,” Mozzie said, shrugging-and then yelped in startled surprise when Satchmo jumped up onto the couch and laid his head onto Mozzie’s lap. Neal grinned, and Elizabeth giggled. 

“Satchmo really loves you two,” She began, and then the door opened, and revealed three more familiar looking people coming in. 

“Burr,” Diana said, shivering. “It’s freezing out there!” 

“The guest bedrooms are just about set up-Neal, would you mind?” Elizabeth asked, even as she was going up to greet her husband. 

“Of course not, El.” He said, and quickly moved to finish their earlier task that Mozzie had interrupted. 

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Jones began, and Peter shook his head after he’d finished kissing his wife. 

“Diana, Jones, you’re staying here tonight and that’s an order. It was bad enough driving through that.” Peter said firmly. “We’ve plenty of room, so don’t worry about-Neal. What’s your suspicious friend doing here on my couch with my dog’s head in his lap?”

“Mozzie came to check up on Satchmo, he wasn’t sure you and I were here,” Elizabeth explained smoothly, as Mozzie quickly looked to find the nearest escape. “He’s staying along with Diana and Jones, hon. It’s much too dangerous for him to get back to…wherever he was,” She finished with a puzzled look. 

“Actually, I’d just been at my own place,” Mozzie said to her warmly. “I’m going to go and see if Neal needs help with the soup.” He quickly left, tucking the book underneath his arm as he went. Satchmo whined, but perked up as Jones bent down and began to play fetch with him. 

“You’re dog is awesome, Mrs. Burke.” Jones said, as Diana was shedding the last of her warm clothes, and taking off her wet shoes. Peter finished right before her, and seemed to smile at the sight of his team scattered about his living room. 

“His name is Satchmo, and please call me El or Elizabeth. Mrs. Burke is far too formal,” She said with a knowing look. “Satchmo is generally friendly towards most,”   
They spent a few minutes chattering away about Satchmo, and then Neal popped into the living room.

“Hot soup!” He called, and there was a sudden flurry of activity in the kitchen while they were helping themselves to hot soup. 

The living room was soon filled with laughter and heat. The only signs of a blizzard was through the living room window, where they watched the snow flying around with a fierceness that made them a tiny bit worried, but mostly content and happy to be amongst one another enjoying their rare day off and away from the office.

“We should have more snowy days,” Neal said to Peter as the two of them were standing at the window, feeling the cold trying to seep its way through. 

“I completely agree,” Peter said, nodding and sipping hot cocoa, and rubbing Satchmo’s ears. Neal smiled and went off to get some more hot cocoa, and Peter couldn’t help but repeating his earlier statement. “I completely agree,” He murmured, and Satchmo looked up at him with a puzzled expression that only a dog could give. 

Giving Satchmo a reassuring look, he turned back to his friends and family, and prepared to play a game of scrabble. 

~*~  
End


End file.
